


When You Notice a Cat in Profound Meditation

by Purplefern



Series: Squip Fluff [4]
Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Human Jeremy Heere's Squip, I Don't Even Know, I drew art for this that was on the Amino, I'm Bad At Titles, Jeremy Heere is a cat person, Please send help I am so bad at titles, Pointless, Post-Canon, What do they see?, but if you see the art I didn't steal that was just my art, but then I left the Amino, in the second chapter, inspired by cats just staring into space, not that that really matters, oh yeah, soft squip, that's all I've got for tags, ummmm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:40:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23743963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purplefern/pseuds/Purplefern
Summary: The Squip didn't really mind the Heeres getting a cat. But it does find the cat's behavior toward it somewhat strange.(Chpt 2: pointless human fluff of the Squip petting a cat)
Relationships: Jeremy Heere & Jeremy Heere's Squip, Jeremy Heere's Squip & a cat
Series: Squip Fluff [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1683082
Comments: 6
Kudos: 47





	1. Computer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Not that it matters, but I picture this in a sort of post-canon AU where the Squip gets a new Objective to help Jeremy manage his stress. Because for some reason I just can't let myself write soft|Squip, I need to have an explanation apparently *shrugs*)

The Squip raised a brow at the new variable in Jeremy’s life. 

Jeremy didn’t notice, he was too busy petting and cooing at said new variable, grinning widely and unabashedly as it started to purr. 

The Squip’s expression softened ever so slightly at that. Despite the fact it was having to re-run multiple scenarios to allow for the new family member, it was refreshing to see Jeremy so at ease. 

“Who’s a good kitty? Who’s a good little kitty witty” Jeremy baby-talked at the cat, and the computer rolled its eyes fondly. Well, that was significantly less than chill, but within the walls of Jeremy’s own home it could be forgiven. Its physical form fading out for a moment, it read over Jeremy’s biological data, and was pleased at its discoveries. This was the most happy and calm that the teen had been in a while. Results were only comparable to when he was with Michael, and even then there was an element of stress because of the past incidents with Jeremy’s attempts to become popular. 

The Squip cast its form into the room once again, observing Jeremy petting the cat’s ears, with a continuing string of baby-talk. It nodded to iself, deciding that it approved of the cat’s presence. In fact, it thought, making a note, it would incorporate cat bonding time into Jeremy’s usual routine. If this one interaction lowered his stress levels so significantly, regular pettings and play times with it could be exponentially beneficial for him. 

As it looked up from its notetaking, its form flickered for a moment in surprise as it found the cat glaring intensely right in its direction. 

Jeremy followed its gaze and looked back at the Squip in surprise (and a moderate amount of embarrassment. The Squip resisted the desire to remind the teen  _ again _ that it was in his brain and that he had no secrets from it. )

“So, what do you think of her?” he asked, sounding nervous, as if the Squip would disapprove. 

“I think she’s good for you” it replied honestly, making Jeremy relax immensely that there wouldn’t be a problem from the computer that was in his head, “Your stress levels are down significantly. The cat makes you happy. That is what matters”. 

“Hmm” hummed the teen in response, smiling as he continued to pet the cat, whose gaze had not turned from facing the Squip. 

_ Curious _ thought the Squip, feeling uncharacteristically stared at. It never had the feeling of being watched before (since such a thing should have been impossible), but it was fairly certain that was what it was feeling right now. Experimentally, it shifted its form slightly to the right. 

The cat’s glare followed it, and its form flickered again as it had the oddest sense of hostility from the animal. 

From where he still crouched next to her, Jeremy stopped petting the cat and raised a brow as he looked between his cat and his computer. “Weird” he stated, and now both he and the Squip were looking intensely at the cat. 

“Do you think she can, like, see you?” he couldn’t help but ask, and the Squip shook its head. 

“That shouldn’t be possible” it replied, “I am not actually ‘here’ in any sense. I only alter your optic nerves so that you perceive that I am a person in the room”

“Ew. It sounds kinda gross when you put it like that” commented Jeremy, but he was still looking at the cat, now with his finger stuck introspectively under his chin. Without noticing, the Squip mimicked his pose, and the two regarded the animal intensely. 

“Try moving around again” suggested Jeremy, now just curious where this could go. 

The computer didn’t even sigh in aggravation at the near-order, and just flickered far over to the left, until it was nearly right behind where Jeremy sat. They both watched, on pins-and-needles over what the cat would do. Jeremy didn’t know whether to be happy or creeped out when the cat's glare shifted over to the Squip’s new location. So he ended up being a little bit of both. “Creepy” he noted, and he could almost say that the Squip agreed with him, even though it technically couldn’t feel. (But he knew that things could get to it. Its form would get all screwy whenever that happened, and its form had definitely glitched when it noticed that the cat was still staring.) 

“Yes” it agreed, now glaring at the cat in return (what, exactly, they were glaring over the Squip couldn’t exactly say). Jeremy couldn't help but huff out a laugh at the image, the sauve supercomputer and the drama queen cat in a dramatic stare off. 

“How is this possible?” it asked, and Jeremy was very amused to find that it almost sounded frustrated. 

Giving the question more serious thought, he shrugged, replying sagely, “You may be a supercomputer with the ability to practically predict the future, but cats just have a  _ sense  _ about things. They’re just like that”. 

The supercomputer seemed less than satisfied with this explanation, but after doing some quick research itself it found that many human cultures had claimed the same thing over the centuries. It shook its head, but just accepted that there were some things even a super intelligent supercomputer couldn’t understand. At least, trying to explain  _ this  _ was beyond its pay grade. The cat, however creepy, made Jeremy happy. And its user’s happiness was all that mattered, in the end. 

The cat was acting restless, and it quickly searched about cat behavioral cues (it was already well versed in human cues, it supposed now it would be beneficial to understand cats’ as well), and noted, “She appears to want to be pet again”. 

Jeremy was more than happy to listen, and immediately went back to smothering the cat with affection. “Who’s my little creepy cat that likes to stare at my stick in the mud ol’ computer? You are, yes you are” he told it, rubbing its head as it purred and butted its head against his hand. 

When the cat next caught the computer’s simulated eye, the Squip could have sworn there was a look of approval there. It shook its head again. Cats were certainly strange. But at least they had reached an understanding, it appeared. They both just wanted the best for Jeremy, as his pet or as his computer advisor. The Squip could deal with that. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I like to think that the cat was just being really possessive, but then it just decided that the Squip was cool. And then they just share an understanding head nod.


	2. Human

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Not necessarily connected with my other human AU. But it can be if you want ^^)

One of the first things Jeremy did when he realized the Squip was human was grab them by their arm and drag them over to where his cat was lounging on a table and occasionally licking itself. 

“You’ve  _ gotta  _ do this first! There’s nothing better than the feeling of petting a cat!” he beamed, enthusiastically ruffling the cat’s head as it purred and butted his hand. 

Squip hesitantly reached out a hand to follow his example, remembering all of their old research about cat behavior they had done from when they were a computer.  _ Move slowly, don’t startle it, allow the cat to notice you before you pet it _ . Their breath hitched slightly as the cat turned its attention to them, its gaze seemingly sizing them up. 

“Hey there” they said lowly, sweetly, not quite baby talk but non-threatening enough to ease the cat’s suspicion, “Do you recognize me?” Even though they knew the cat could not answer, they were curious. If the cat had been able to impossibly recognize them even though they weren’t even a physical being, would it still recognize them now?

The cat continued to stare, judgingly, but it soon seemed to come to a conclusion and butt its head against Squip’s hand as well. Their breath hitched again, in nearly a squeak of happiness (not that they would ever admit to that), as they ran their fingers through the cat’s soft fur. And it was so soft! And so silky! They ran their fingers through the cat’s fur again, their petting growing into a steady rhythm. They didn’t think it could get any better but they were proven wrong as the cat began to purr underneath their fingers. Now they and Jeremy were both beaming. 

“Awww” they couldn’t help but swoon as the cat nudged against their wrist (even though they knew that factually it was merely marking them as its property, there was something about the movement that was just inexplicably adorable). They smiled wider, and decided that being able to pet cats was pretty high up there on the list of good things about being human. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Take my thing. I don't know why I wrote this. I was bored and my cat was being cute, mostly. Hope you liked anyway, leave kudos, comments, etc, thanks for reading.


End file.
